How I See You
by Chess07
Summary: A look through the eyes of the Cullen Men and how they see the women in their lives. One-shot for the An Exploration of the Senses Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How I See You**

**Pen Name: Chess07**

**Sense: Sight**

**Genre: Canon, after New Moon**

**Characters: The Cullens and Bella**

**Visit cdunbar or Helliex88's profile for contest details and how to enter.**

How I See You

By Chess07

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they are not mine. Sigh.

-----

When people looked at Esme, they saw a fairy princess personified.

When Carlisle looked at Esme, he saw love personified. He saw a young woman who was destined to be a mother. He saw the mother of his children, and though they were not born theirs, no one could possibly love them more. Carlisle also saw long arms that were the perfect for the many hugs she always gave out. The grace that so many saw as magical, he saw as an example to their sons and daughters. Her beautiful golden eyes showed the utmost compassion and kindness. He also saw the smallest hint of sadness in them from the loss of her own child that would never be forgotten.

Carlisle love to watch Esme when she was scolding her children. He loved watching her try to cover the tiny amused smile on her lovely face when her boys played pranks on each other. He loved the way she would get frustrated with her girls when she would try to explain to them just why they could go around maxing out all of their credit cards, even if they did have the means to do so. He loved the way she would argue with Bella about how said max out cards for _her_ were completely worth it a few minutes later, smiling the entire time. Carlisle loved the fire that lit in Esme's eyes when she was truly angry, as rare as that was.

Carlisle saw an exceptionally loving wife and mother when he looked at Esme.

-----

When people looked at Alice, they saw a girl with way too much energy to fit in her tiny frame.

When Jasper looked at Alice, he saw enthusiasm for life. He saw a girl who didn't care that she didn't have a past because she was always looking to the future. He saw someone who took the only remaining piece of what was possibly a horrifying past, her cropped hair, and turned it into a visual reminder of her bouncy personality. He saw a girl who practically radiated light throughout her small being. And while Alice sometimes got upset when she had a hard time finding clothes to fit her tiny frame, Jasper saw her as the perfect complement to his tall stature. He saw as the perfect complement to him in every way.

Jasper loved to watch Alice when she was having a vision of the future. He loved watching the emotions connected to different sights flit across her face as much as he loved feeling them. Maybe more. He loved how her eyebrows came together in defiance when she saw her big brother planning to scatter her shoes across Canada as a joke. He loved her smile and the look of glee in her eyes as she saw the same brother planning to scatter _Rosalie's_ shoes across Canada after the original plan had been foiled. He loved the slightly maniacal smile on her tiny face when she saw Rosalie's response. But most of all, Jasper loved the large smile that spread across her already beautiful face when Alice saw her other brother and her new sister, both very pale with matching golden eyes, stretched out on a porch swing watching a sunset together.

Jasper saw all of the balance and happiness in his existence when he looked at Alice.

-----

When people looked at Rosalie, they saw an impossibly beautiful woman with the attitude to match.

When Emmett looked at Rosalie, he saw insecurity. He saw someone who had let a man tell her she wasn't enough. He saw an angel who had fallen to Earth in the worst way possible, leaving her broken. He also saw a strong woman who was trying her damnedest to come back from all that had happened to her. He saw someone who gave off a snobbish persona with her disinterested looks and slight sneer on her attractive mouth to those she didn't trust, but was fiercely protective of the few she did. Emmett saw the torn look in Rosalie's eyes from trying to shield her family from an unwanted intrusion and being glad that her little brother had found someone with whom he had the potential to be truly happy. However, he also saw the pleading and sadness on her hopelessly stunning face and how ruined her fair hair had become from nervously running her slim hands through it when she once again felt like she was not enough.

Emmett loved to watch Rosalie when she was working on one of their many cars. He loved how it was only when she was covered in grease and wearing a pair of decades old short overalls and a simple dirty t-shirt that she herself felt truly beautiful and even sexy. He loved to see her long white legs sticking out from under his big Jeep, one curled up with the foot flat on the ground and the other laid out straight. Emmett loved to see Rosalie bent over a smoking engine with her hair falling in her face as she grumbled to herself about how one of the members of their family had stupidly overdone it yet again. He especially loved when a piece of golden hair escaped from the confining ponytail and fell into face forcing her to brush it back with her soiled hand and leaving a trace of black against her marble skin.

Emmett saw a gift from heaven when he looked at Rosalie.

-----

When people looked at Bella, they saw the quite new girl who didn't fit with her striking friends.

When Edward looked at Bella, he saw humanity at its absolute best. He saw a girl who was pure in action and thought, not that he would actually know. He saw warm brown eyes that held so much honesty that he knew he didn't really need to be able to hear her mind because he trusted her completely. He saw a beautiful blush when she received a compliment no matter how true. He saw her eyes narrowed in defiance and courage when faced with unnatural problems that she felt the need to correct. Edward saw Bella's blood, sweat, and tears and thought them all exquisite. Most importantly, he saw that she was just as beautiful as his family and she was perfectly suited to all of them.

Edward loved to watch Bella when she was sleeping. He loved the way she scrunched up her nose when he breathed on her face. He loved the way her dark hair spread around her head over her white pillow like a halo. He loved how she subconsciously reached for him when he left to change clothes and then molded herself into him once he returned. He loved when she would pull her covers over her head when her alarm clock would go off as if they would protect her from the awful beeping. He loved to watch her stretch in the half-awake state. Edward loved watching Bella take that first deep breath in the morning and seeing her eyes flutter open reassuring him that she is truly there with him and safe.

When Edward looked at Bella, he saw his life.

-----

Bella looked up to see Edward staring at her with an awed expression on his handsome face. She looked around for a reflective surface to check her face to see if she had anything on it, such as dirt… or a new nose. Finding no change to her plain appearance, she turned back to him confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she wondered.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Like you're seeing a magnificent work of art for the first time."

Edward smiled at Bella and replied, "Well, love, that's just how I see you."

**AN: Hello! This is my second fic ever and it comes only four days after my first one! I guess I'm not as nervous about writing now that I got some good feedback on my other one-shot, "An Air About Him." I wrote both of them for the An Exploration of the Senses Contest hosted by cdunbar and helliex88 because I loved the idea for the contest. This one is a little longer and I think I like it better. I especially like the Jasper/Alice and the Emmett/Rosalie parts of this one.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**Chess**


	2. Voting

Hi, everyone!

I know how much everybody hates fake chapters, so I'm going to keep this short, sweet, and to the point. I tend to be pretty good at keeping my writing short, except when I review an amazing story with my crazy little "Fangirl-Just-Had-Rob-Himself-Call-And-Ask-Her-To-The-Spring-Formal" rant. And apparently when I am naming said gushy review rant.

Anyways, the reason for this little note is for the three or four of you who put me on Author Alert (y'all make me blush like human Bella with the flattery!) to know that voting in the Exploration of the Senses Contest is underway on Helliex88's profile page through September 16th (my Dad's birthday… shoot that's soon). There are a lot of fabulous stories in this contest, so go show us some love and vote!

Thanks to all of you who read my stories and reviewed them. Your lovely words and encouragement got me over the huge nerves from popping in fanfic cherry. I appreciate every last review more than you know.

So, the moral of the story here is GO VOTE! Everyone loves to know their work is appreciated, and what easier way to do so?! Just go to Helliex88's profile page and the poll is at the top.

Have fun and happy reading!

Chess07

P.S. I meant to say this earlier, but I am on Twitter! If you want to follow me my name is Marbles07. I'm kinda boring, so I'm not promising much, but I have recently become addicted to it, so I'm always on!


End file.
